1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to server cabinets and, particularly, to a server cabinet with a shield apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Server cabinets include a plurality of stacked servers and a switch mounted on a top of the server cabinet. A top of each server is exposed, and a bottom wall of each server shields the top of the next server down. However, a bottom wall of the switch is lower than the top of the topmost server. Thus, the top surface of the topmost server cannot be completely shielded by the bottom wall of the switch. Airflows from the interior of the topmost server may flow out of the topmost server, which decreases heat dissipation efficiency in the topmost server cabinet.